


The Return

by robotani



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Spoilers Ep 111, lets all be sad, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotani/pseuds/robotani
Summary: While exploring the ruins of Aeor, Caleb finds a familiar face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here but after episode 111 I HAD to write something.

The door slid shut behind him, resetting its mechanisms and sealing itself with a hydraulic hiss. His heart skipped; he did not want the group separated in this ruin Lady Vess DeRogna had sent them in. 

_Scheiße_ , he thought, _Was no one with me?_

He had been absentmindedly fiddling with the door while the others of the Nein were investigating the large, frigid parlor they found themselves in. Caleb was almost proud of himself; he had opened this door without Veth’s help. Just as he turned to celebrate with her, the door trapped himself in the next room. It had been nearly six hours since they had entered this frozen maze, a mansion of sorts covered by feet of snow. He was exhausted and being separated from the group only dimmed his spirits more. Cautiously turning around, he scanned the area to find the room had its ceiling caved in, filtering in light and snowflakes from the surface. The room appeared to be a study with all the furniture encased in a layer of frost. He spied just one exit on the right side of the room into more uncharted sections of the ruin. 

He took a quick breath to settle his nerves and made way for the exit until a pulsating light caught his eye. It was coming from an object under a broken desk, partially covered by a heap of snow. It’s rhythmic, blue color flashed from its pointed body. 

_Could this be the artifact DeRogna was after?_

The object almost reminded him of the beacon, as it was of similar size and color. However, it resembled a star more than a dodecahedron. He bent down to inspect it further. Though this mansion held strange technology from centuries ago, the star was not dissimilar to magic devices he’s seen today.

“Excuse me, I believe I’m going to be taking that.”

With wide eyes, he turned his head to a figure that was standing in the shadows of the adjacent room. Caleb stood up slowly. He could not discern the details of this person, but there was one aspect of them he recognized.

_That voice._

“Stand aside,” the figure’s tone was sharper now.

Caleb froze. His stomach churned with a mix of familiarity and fear. He considered blasting the doorway trapping himself in the room or calling for the others. But curiosity was holding him back from acting.

The figure let out an agitated sigh and stepped forward out of the shadow. With a short sword pointed toward the wizard, a purple tiefling entered the room wearing muted winter furs and a red-eyed scowl.

“Molly…” Caleb whispered, barely audible.

Jester’s recounting of the scry could not prepare him for this moment. Nothing could. It was almost too simple. There he was with nary a scratch on him. His breath created a fog in the cold air. Snow was sifting at his feet while he stepped. He was real. He was alive. 

Forgetting himself, Caleb stumbled towards him, taking in the supposed undead member of his party. The tiefling pressed on forward, unflinching while raising the sword higher.

“If you value your life, step away from the relic.”

_It’s not him._

Caleb was no fool. He and the Nein speculated that Lucien, Nonagon, or someone else entirely would take over Mollymauk’s body once again. Perhaps his body was just a vessel for souls to jump through, but maybe there was a part of him that could recall his memories.

Caleb was stepping away from the object now, but with his hands at the ready. Choking back on his words, he said, “Mollymauk Tealeaf, do you remember me? You were a part of the Mighty Nein, along with me, Caleb Widogast.”

The tiefling lowered his weapon slightly,” I do not recognize your face nor do I know who you speak of.” His words were so exact, too formal for the colorful tiefling Caleb once knew.

“You died on the Glory Run Road in the Marrow Valley. We buried you there and it has been several months since,” Caleb continued, “Your assailant impaled you in your chest; you likely have a scar there.”

The tiefling stopped advancing on Caleb and instead looked at him inquisitively. His red eyes searching the wizard for answers.

“Now I know there’s a possibility that I am just speaking nonsense to you. I do not wish to do you any harm, but if you could answer just one question.” he paused, “What are you doing here with the Tomb Takers?”

This tiefling dropped the sword to his side and relaxed his posture. Caleb was still tense with uncertainty, but as his aggressor softened his face, a certain feeling struck him. After all the time that had passed, all the adventures and challenges the party encountered, Caleb did not allow himself to grieve. He had kept Beau company after Molly passed; she seemed to take his death particularly hard. And the events that followed, the kidnapping of Yasha, the venture into Xhorhas, their escapades on the sea; all where a distraction. Though he stowed his emotions away, they still hung over his head like a wet cloth, dripping into his life as a harsh reminder. Caleb searched for him in the new people he met. He often entertained the thought of Mollymauk becoming a pirate or meeting Caduceus. He even dedicated a space for him in their new wondrous tower; he ensured Mollymauk would not be forgotten. He barely accepted he was gone, and seeing the tiefling now was like opening an old wound. This confusion swirled throughout his body, making him feel faint.

A muffled voice broke the silence, ”Caleb! Are you in there? We'll promise to get you out, okay?” Jester was pounding on the metal door he had entered through.

Looking back at the tiefling, he was chuckling to himself. He covered his face with his free hand as if embarrassed, “Caleb...Widogast. It’s been some time hasn’t it?”

Caleb tread cautiously, ”Ja, my friend.”

The tiefling stepped closer, “I don’t know what to say. It’s hard to explain.”

The wizard’s foot met with the wall behind him, “Is Cree with you?”

He was only a few feet from Caleb now. He could see the details of the peacock tattoo. His hair had grown long and was tied back out of the way. The jewelry on his horns and ears were removed. But he had the same mischievous smile that Mollymauk bared to those he swindled.

Caleb slipped his hand into his coat pocket to grab components of a spell. 

“I’m so glad to see you again, Caleb,” said the tiefling.

Then, a series of methodical clicks emanated from the door. Caleb looked away distracted, and the tiefling made his attack.

He grabbed the wizard by his shoulder and plunged the short sword into his abdomen. Caleb gasped as the sword withdrew as the tiefling looked on with a wretched grimace. Caleb pressed his hand to the wound that was now seeping blood. He slid to the ground in a daze. His mind was trying to process what had just transpired. The sound of his pounding heartbeat flooded his ears. 

The tiefling sprung to the desk, plucking the artifact from its resting spot, and dashed for the exit. As Caleb’s eyes grew heavy, he could see the tiefling pausing in the doorway for a moment before escaping. The metal door opened to reveal his distressed party. All of his senses were becoming numb, but he could hear Jester shouting something. 

_It’s not him_ , he thought, _It’s not him._


End file.
